bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cultist Monkey
The Cultist Monkey is a basic ranged tower with unique power. He serves his dark lords with honor, and will help fend off bloons if it pleases his masters. The tower costs 400$ on Medium, pops 1 layer with his basic attack, which pierces 2 bloons, and fires every 1.8 seconds. It has the range of a 0/0 Dart Monkey. He has 10 HP. Path 1 Imbued Power Cost: 340$ Simple magic bonus granted by his lord, which increases layer damage to 2. Charge Blast Cost: 750$ Alongside his main fireball spell, every fifth shot will take 3x longer to charge, but fire out five rapid shots that each pop one layer, and pierce three bloons. Chaos Wave Cost: 2300$ Given more power by his dark masters, the charge blast quantity increases to 7, and each ball has a 1/20 chance to explode into six fireballs that go in all directions upon contact with a bloon. These fireballs don't pop layers, but instead set the bloon on fire, like a Burny Stuff Mortar. Sacrificial Means Cost: 6000$ For every tower you sell, the Cultist Monkey gets a 50% boost in attack rate for a short time. The more upgraded the tower, the longer the boost effects the tower. For every upgrade, the boost lasts 0.5 seconds longer. (4/2 or 2/4 would be 3 seconds). Path 2 Sacred Chants Cost: 200$ Increases the range of the Cultist Monkey, to be that of a ?/2 Dart Monkey. Shouts of Torment Cost: 1000$ The less health the Cultist Monkey has, the more power his shots get. For every 2 health lost, his shots pierce one more bloon. For every 4 HP lost, he deals one more layer of damage for his basic shot. The Hoard Cost: 1900$ Completely replaces his old shot. While he still fires blasts of dark fire at bloons, he can store up to three in advance, and launch them at separate bloons when they come by. The layer damage of these stored blasts is now 4. The Charge Blast is unaffected by this change. The Dark Ritual Cost: 12500$ The true master is finally revealed. However, he is only unleashed during the ability, but us still present while not in use. Two black portals will RANDOMLY form next to him with no pattern, as long as bloons are in his now increased range (0/2 Super Monkey). Both will activate simultaneously, releasing pure black arms that grab the closest bloon and insta-kill it. The portals then vanish, and the random timer will reset. Ability: This Is My True Form- The Cultist allows his dark lord to take control of his body for 10 seconds, causing various changes. First, all stored Hoard shots double in size. Next, the shot recharge is made 50% faster until the ability's end, and finally, once the ten seconds are up, ALL bloons on screen take 10 damage, and M.O.A.B-Class take 2 x damage already received. (If a B.F.B already took 200 damage, the final shockwave would cause 400 more, because 200 x 2= 400). Appearance 0/0: A monkey in a dark black robe, that has a red outline surrounding his hood. In his hand is a white skull, that releases the attack. The eyes of the skull glow red when he fires a spell. 1/0: Skull becomes black, and has a bright crack in it. A spike extends from both of the Cultist Monkey's arms. 2/0: Skull becomes a shiny, silver gray. The eyes glow green during a charge blast, but remain red upon normal attack. 3/0: Skull becomes golden, with basic attacks making the eyes glow bright blue, and charge shots making them glow green. Strange red particles swirl around him (like the Galactic Entity). 4/0: Demon horns extend from the hood of the Cultist Monkey, and fire replaces his hands. The skull is floating nearby, unchanged other than it emitting blue fire particles. Eyes glow the same color as 3/0. 0/1: He begins holding a giant ruby in his other hand. 0/2: The ruby obtains a golden chain, appearing more like a necklace. 0/3: A strange red symbol appears below the Cultist Monkey. 0/4: Black rock surrounds the now complete symbol. The tower itself gets gilded shoulder plates, and a black crown. The portals appear slightly behind him and to the side, and are black and red spirals. During the ability, the Cultist Monkey is consumed in a blinding white light, followed by a beacon of light completely covering him until its over. Seconds before the ability begins, the symbol in the ground flashes 3 times. Most recently bought upgrade determines appearance, not path preference (Path preference mostly doesn't know cool design, like with the Ninja Monkey. I don't know why Sharp Shurikens is default, Distraction's design (the blue headband on black) looks so much better). Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers